Enemies, Frenemies, and couples?
by park16806
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy are the type of people who loathes each other and likes to ruin each other's lives. But what will happen when Rose's family members point it out that they are actually flirting? Will they realize their true feelings for each other? What will happen when a slut comes and ruins everything when things were just working out?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Rose! Rose Weasley!"

Rose gritted her teeth. Who was it this time? Oh right. Malfoy. What's new?

Scorpius Malfoy smirked at her angry expression.

"What's wrong, Weasel, cat got your tongue? Didn't you hear me screaming your name in my charming voice?" he said sweetly.

"Charming? Sod off, Malfoy!" Rose snapped.

"Language, Weasley. If your mother heard you, she'd have a heart attack," he smirked.

"You guys!" Albus sighed, jumping in between them, "Can't you guys last one day without arguing?"

"NO!" they shouted.

Albus rolled his eyes, "I hate how I have to be in the middle of your argument all the time,"

"Too bad!" Rose shouted.

"I'm sorry, Albus, but when I became friends with you, I didn't know that Weasley would come as a combo!" Malfoy snarled.

Albus rolled his eyes again, "I have got to make new friends,"

Rose opened her mouth for a retort, but Albus cut in.

"I'm going up to the Gryffindor tower now. Have fun arguing," he said, with a hint of jeering in the end. He left.

"Well, I'm not wasting my life arguing with a hopeless sloth like you, Weasley, so I will be heading back," Malfoy smirked.

"Be my guest!" Rose snapped, "I'm leaving as well!"

They turned and walked up to their own towers.

"Why so angry?" Roxanne blinked as Rose came stomping into the Ravenclaw common room.

"It's Malfoy! He keeps getting on my nerves!" she yelled.

Roxanne sighed, "Malfoy again?"

"Yes, him again!" Rose shouted.

"He's kinda cute. That's the only reason why I tolerate his behavior," Dominique said.

"Shut up, Dom! He is not attractive, whatsoever!" Rose snapped, waving her fist in the air.

"Oi! You're lucky a guy like that fancies you!" Dom pouted.

Rose stopped waving her fist.

"He.. what?" she blinked.

"Oh man, you've been flirting with Malfoy your whole life and you haven't even realized," Dom smirked.

"Fl- Flirting? Me- I- Him- _We are totally not flirting!_" Rose cried indignantly.

"Whatever you say, Rosie," Roxanne said, smirking as well.

"You too? Roxy, you know Malfoy's been my mortal enemy, how can you think that's flirting?"

"It is," Roxanne shrugged, "Or it seems like flirting,"

Rose's jaw dropped open.

"Either way, Malfoy fancies you," Dom yawned, sliding into her bed.

That night, Rose couldn't stop thinking about what Dom and Roxanne said. Did Malfoy fancy her? Did she fancy him? Were they really flirting all these years? Why did she even care?

"Whatever," she muttered, and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

_Scorpius's POV _

"Stupid Weasley!" Scorpius cursed under his breath, "Thinks she is the best thing in the world!"

"I heard that," said a voice.

Albus Potter looked at him with an amused expression.

"How'd you get in the Slytherin common room?" Scorpius said.

"I have my own ways," he shrugged.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. His best friend keeping secrets from him were nothing new.

"Anyways, you must be worn out. You worked extra hard today," Albus said.

"On what? It's the first day of school," Scorpius said, confused.

Albus looked at Scorpius like he were stupid.

"I meant the flirting," Albus said.

Scorpius's jaw dropped open, "_Flirting? _You think I'm flirting with Rose Weasley?"

"Isn't that what you've been doing for the past five years?"

"_No! _Why would I.. I would _never _flirt with Rose Weasley!" Scorpius shouted.

Albus looked at him for a moment, then smiled smugly.

"Aw, come on, buddy, you don't have to hide it from me. You're in love with her. Don't worry, she's flirting right back at you," he said.

"What? No! No, we're not flirting!" Scorpius cried.

"Sure, sure, Scorpius," Albus smirked.

"We're _not!"_

"The more you protest, the more convincing. Now tell me, when did you fall in love with her?"

"_I'm not in love with her!" _ Scorpius screamed.

Albus frowned at Scorpius's overreaction.

"Chill, Malfoy. You're just tired. Good night, buddy,"

And Albus walked out of the common room.

_Rose's POV_

"Flirting!" she muttered under her breath, "Yeah right!"

She still couldn't get that out of her mind.

Rose got dressed and rushed down to the Great Hall where Albus was eating breakfast with Malfoy.

Gritting her teeth, she sat down.

"Mind if I sit?" she said, trying on her nothing-ever-happened smile.

"I do," Malfoy said.

"Shut it, Malfoy," Rose snapped, her smile getting replaced with a something-totally-happened glare.

Albus snorted with laughter.

"Shut up, Albus!" Malfoy snapped as if angry.

'Why would he get angry?' Rose wondered.

"Not you as well!" Rose cried when Albus pointed out the flirting.

"It's true! No need to hide it from your own cousin, Rosie," Albus said, grinning.

"We are not flirting! Why the hell would I ever flirt with Malfoy?" she snapped.

"Hmm, let's think. You fancy him?"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do,"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh uh,"

_"Nuh uh!" _

Rose knew that the comeback were extremely babyish but she didn't care in the moment.

"Don't worry, he fancies you too!" Albus said.

"What the bloody hell, Al!" Rose was exhausted about the explaining.

"Yeah, whatever. But I bet you and Scorpius will start making out by the end of the year,"

"Never!" Rose snapped.

Albus smirked, "We'll see,"

Some cousin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

_Scorpius's POV_

"Albus Potter is off his rocker," Scorpius muttered, "Flirting! Right, he is _so _wrong!"

'So why can't you get it out of your head?' a little voice in his head asked.

Scorpius stopped. Yeah, why couldn't he? Albus Potter said a lot of things that made no sense. Scorpius always ignored it. Why couldn't he ignore this one?

"I'm just in shock at the horrible accusation," Scorpius muttered to himself.

'You know, Rose Weasley _is _pretty hot,' said the voice.

Did he just think that?

'What the hell, brain?' Scorpius replied to himself angrily.

_Was _he flirting with Rose Weasley? Did he really hate her as much as he thought he did?

_Rose's POV_

"They're all crazy!" Rose muttered, cross, "They're all mental!"

She was pretty pissed off. Dom and Roxanne had accused her of flirting with Malfoy again.

Two of the girls were bad enough, but now that Albus had joined the club, it was much worse.

"Hey, little cousin!" said a voice.

Rose sighed and turned to see her smug cousin, James Potter.

"How're you enjoying your fifth year of Hogwarts?" he said.

"Fine," Rose muttered.

"I do hope you'll get the boy this year. It's getting pretty sad, watching the two of you flirt hopelessly. Uncle Ron will explode, though," James said.

Rose exploded herself.

"I AM NOT FLIRTING WITH SCORPIUS MALFOY! AND NO, WE WILL NEVER BECOME A COUPLE!" she shouted.

James raised his eyebrows.

"I never mentioned Malfoy in the sentence," he said.

Rose felt a blush spreading across her cheek.

"You're a smart kid. Yeah, I did mean Malfoy. I don't like him that much, but I can't stop true love, can I?"

"Did you bang your head or something?" she scowled.

"I didn't, and you know it! See you later, Mrs Malfoy," he winked.

"Wha- Mrs- James Potter, stop speaking rubbish!" Rose ordered.

James merely laughed, waved and joined Fred.

Oh great, the whole family thought they were in love now.

'Why are you so bothered?' asked a voice in her head.

'Because of the false accusation!' she snapped to herself.

'You're not feeling indignant,'

Rose blinked. The brain was right, she did not feel indignant. It was.. anger? No, she did not feel angry. Was it.. it was the feeling when Rose got caught doing something wrong.

'See, you have been flirting with him,' brain said smugly.

"No way," Rose said shakily, "No way am I in love with Malfoy,"

Rose made her way towards dinner, and found Albus sitting with Dom.

"Hi," Rose said coolly, sitting down, "Where's Malfoy?"

Did she just say that? Why did she feel disappointed to not see him with them? Rose hoped they wouldn't catch the last question.

Not a chance.

"Oh, can't spend another minute without sweet Scorpy beside you, huh?" Albus cooed.

"That's so adorable," Dom sighed affectionately.

"No! I'm just asking because Albus always hangs out with him! That's all!" Rose snapped, hoping with all her heart that this was true.

"Sure, sure," Dom smirked.

"Well, for your information, Scorpius is doing homework in the library. You have permission to go snog him now," Albus said.

"Oh, shut up!" Rose snarled, jumped up, and joined Lily and Roxanne, leaving Albus and Dom to cackle.

_Scorpius's POV_

It was getting crazy. He couldn't get Rose Weasley out of his mind, no matter how much he tried.

"What's wrong with me?" he groaned, banged his head on the table, and groaned again.

"Something is certainly wrong with you, Mr Malfoy. Now excuse me, this is a library, not a hospital. If you're sick, go to Madam Promfrey," Madam Pince ordered.

Damn right, he needed to go to the hospital. Mental hospital.

For falling uncontrollably in love with Rose Weasley.

**A/N: Hi, I'm Grace, this is my first fanfiction! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! If you like it, then I'm really happy! If you hate it, please leave a review and give me some constructive criticism and I will fix my flaws. And if you have any ideas how the story should continue, leave it as a review, and I'll make sure it gets included in any of the chapters I have planned. :) **

**Hint about next chapter: a truce proposal?! **

**See you then in the next chapter, peeps!**

**~Grace **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. **

_Scorpius's POV_

Now that Scorpius had realized he loved Rose, it was much harder for him to look at her in the eyes and tease her. How did he realize? He had no idea. It just came to him as a bang.

He stopped arguing with Rose. He didn't insult her, he didn't do anything mean to her.

Ironically, Rose did not seem to approve the new found (somewhat) politeness.

"I know what you're doing," she had said coldly one day when Albus was in detention and the two of them were alone.

"Huh?" Scorpius blinked.

She looked at him with cold anger.

"Stop acting nice to me!" she snapped.

At first, Scorpius thought she was kidding. But then, he saw the seriousness in her amber eyes.

"What? How about when you were angry about how annoying I were?" Scorpius snapped back.

"I know what you're doing!" she repeated stubbornly, "You're trying to act like the nice guy so that everyone can go against me!"

Scorpius's mouth dropped open. Man, he fell in love with an idiot.

Though he had to admit, it would be very suspicious if Rose were suddenly very nice to him.

"Look, I- Why must we be so mean to each other?" Scorpius said.

It was Rose's turn to be shocked.

"_What? _Are you confounded, Malfoy? We hate each other!" she shouted.

"But why?" he insisted.

"You tell me!" she said, quite bitterly, "You're the one who started everything,"

"That is so not true. I've never done anything so horrible to you, anyways," Scorpius snorted.

Rose took a step towards him, anger burning in her eyes.

"Oh yeah? How about when you drowned my owl? When you ripped my favorite book up? When you set my hair on fire? When you stole all my clothes and put it on the roof top of the school? When you broke my broomstick? When you-"

"That's enough!" Scorpius snapped, guilt burning inside him.

Rose flipped her hair with an air with superiority, knowing she had won the argument.

A week ago, that would have been annoying, but it looked.. _hot _this time.

"What did I ever do to you?" Rose said, the superiority disappearing, "Did I hurt your freaking ego, Malfoy?"

Scorpius said nothing.

"It's our parents who hate each other, not us! But if you wanna continue the hate, I'm ready," she said.

For the first time, Scorpius imagined what it would be like to be friends with Rose. It would be.. different. More convenient life? Closer to Rose, he could bet.

"I'm tired to the bone, arguing with you," Scorpius finally said.

"So am I," Rose replied.

"How about a truce, then, Weasley?" he said.

"Truce?" she blinked.

"We become.. friends," Scorpius managed.

Rose looked thoughtful.

"Well.." she hummed, "Hmm.."

"I haven't got all day, Weasley," Scorpius said, holding his hand out, "Friends?"

Rose eyed it carefully, then grasped it.

"Friends," she announced.

_Rose's POV_

"Friends with Malfoy, I have got to be mental," Rose muttered to herself.

'Cares who about that? Didn't you just _love _the feeling of his big warm hands?' brain said.

That brain annoyed her a lot sometimes.

'Shut up,' Rose told the brain.

'You live being friends with him,' brain said smugly, 'Because you know, you're in love,'

"I'm not!" she said aloud.

She couldn't face the fact that she liked Malfoy. A lot. Why should she? It was probably a crush, following over his abs and his looks like all those pathetic girls in the world.

"I'd rather fall for Albus Potter than for Malfoy!" she cried loudly.

"That's just weird, Rose," said a voice.

"ALBUS!" Rose screamed, clutching her heart and falling to the floor.

Albus Potter raised his eyebrows.

"You have got to stop flashing around everywhere! And I thought you had detention!" she said.

"Do I care?" he rolled his eyes.

"Albus Potter-"

"Save the lecture. Now what's this about Malfoy?" Albus said, his eyes gleaming with interest.

"Nothing," Rose mumbled.

"Don't lie to me. Let's see, hmm.."

"Will you ever let it go?" she asked.

"Nope! Now, let's think. Why was I mentioned? Oh right, everyone knows I'm so devilishly handsome that my own cousin would fall for me! But you know, Rose, if Scorpius hears you say that, his heart will be shattered into pieces!"

"Devilishly handsome?" Rose spluttered, "Yeah right, Albus,"

Well, her cousin was pretty good looking, but never so good looking that she'd chose him over Malfoy.. what?

"Oh, fine, Rosie. Now tell me 'bout what you've been going on about Malfoy!" he begged.

"I'm just pointing out that we will _never _go out together, since all my family is so convinced it will happen," she said defensively.

"Sure, Rosie," he smirked.

"What- don't smirk like that!" she ordered.

Albus rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, what's that about truce proposal?"

She froze on the spot, "You eavesdropped!"

"Um, I think everyone in the school 'eavesdropped.' You two were screaming your heads off," Albus said, amused.

"_What? _Were we that loud?" she groaned.

"Yeah,"

"Oh no," she said miserably.

"But why would you get truce? Oh right, to get closer to each other. Too tired of pretending to hate, huh?"

"Oh shut up," she sighed.

_Scorpius's POV_

"_Scorpius and Rose, under a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" _a bunch of muggle second years sang.

Scorpius whipped his head around to see them.

They were Gryffindors. Arrogant gits.

Rose was staring at them with horror as well.

"_First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in a baby carriage! Sucking his thumb, peeing his pants, doing the hokey pokey dance!" _

And then they repeated the song over and over, people starting to pay attention a bit more.

People gave looks at Scorpius and Rose.

"Truce, did you hear?" someone whispered.

"I know! Malfoy and Weasley, truce!"

"They're tired of flirting and wanna get together,"

"_-Under a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G-" _

"Oh my god, I cannot imagine what their baby would look like,"

"_First comes love, then comes marriage-" _

"COULD YOU STOP SINGING THE CRAPPY SONG?" Albus shouted, "The last part is especially disturbing!"

The singing stopped.

"Thank you!" Scorpius sighed.

"You and Rose?" someone called.

"Shut up," he snapped.

He hoped with all his might that the school would not be wrong in the end.

**That's the fourth chapter! Thank you for your reviews, you're so nice to me! *sniff sniff* But please, I need criticism, don't be sorry to spit 'em out (not literally). **

**I need IDEAS for the next chapter! Please, leave them as a review! **

**Till next time, peeps! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.. or do I? o.O**

Chapter five

_Scorpius's POV _

"Hi Rose," Scorpius smiled.

"Hello, Scorpius!" she replied happily, sitting down next to him for breakfast.

Man, it was awkward, Weasley being nice to him.

"Only a couple would greet each other that way," Albus muttered and Scorpius gave him a blow on the head, leaving Albus to cry out 'OW!' indignantly.

People was giving weird looks. Like Scorpius cared.

Some people found it very amusing that a Weasley and Malfoy were being friends, and some just didn't approve. Some were on the same page with Albus, that they were trying to get together in a less suspicious matter.

It wasn't like they were so wrong, anyways.

"Well, isn't this nice, not arguing?" Rose said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Actually, it's just boring," Albus said grumpily.

"Oh, shut up, Albus,"

"I mean, at least snog or something, and that would explain everything," Albus said.

"Wh- What?" Rose gasped. She clearly didn't know about Albus's obsession.

"Shut up, mate," Scorpius said as people started staring again.

"Scorpius, I think I can see a flag called 'I told you, you guys would be a couple!' already," Albus said.

"Since when were you Mr Divination?" Rose snorted, "And _no, _Albus, me and Scorpius will never get together,"

Scorpius forced his heart to stay glued together.

"See you guys in Potions," Rose smiled, and left.

Scorpius sighed.

"Did I just hear something break? Possibly a certain Scorpion's heart?" Albus said loudly.

"Shut up," Scorpius answered.

"Rose has her thorns, mate. Just like you have your poison. You two will both end up wounded. Unless you are too stubborn to admit the love," Albus said.

Wow. For the first time, Albus Potter said something that might actually sound.. adult-like.

"Thanks for the advice," Scorpius said with the most sarcasm he could manage, even though his words were filling his head up with thoughts.

"Ah, whatever. Anyways, you signing up for Quidditch this year?" Albus said.

Back to the dumb Potter.

"Maybe," Scorpius sighed.

"Well, James being captain and all, I am obviously in the team," Albus said, "Basically the whole of Potter Weasley clan is in the team,"

"_Everyone _in your family plays Quidditch?" Scorpius said skeptically.

"Well, not Rose," Albus said with a slight shake of his head.

"Predictably," Scorpius muttered.

"Find it attractive, huh? Anyways, Roxanne doesn't play. Lily plays, she is pretty good," Albus said, praising his own sister.

"Yeah, she's good," Scorpius said, remembering the broken arm he got when she had fiercely hit a bludger towards him.

"-Does not mean she is in your leagues," Albus said coldly.

"What the- Dude, why would I want to date your sister?" he snorted.

"Thanks, Scorpius," Lily said coldly, sitting down next to Albus.

"Umm.. hi," Scorpius stammered.

"I just came to tell you the members of the team. It's you, James, me, Fred, Dom-"

"Dom?" Scorpius gasped, surprised.

"Excuse me, let me finish," Lily Potter seriously did not like him.

"Sorry," he said hastily.

"Hugo and Daniel Thomas,"

"Cool team," Albus grinned.

"I heard Rose was trying out for Ravenclaw," Lily said.

"WHAT?" Scorpius and Albus shouted.

"Yeah. Looks like there's a boy she wants to impress,"

Albus grinned and nudged Scorpius hard on the ribs.

"No, Albus, not _him, _it's probably some Ravenclaw bloke," Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"Rose is so into Scorpius!" Albus gasped.

"What do you know, you're a guy! I personally think she's still mooning over McLaggen,"

"No way," Albus snorted.

"Wanna bet?" Lily challenged.

"Did someone say _bet?" _boomed a voice and James Potter stride towards them, knocking over Scorpius's drink bottle.

"Oi," Scorpius muttered as his books got soaked.

Fred Weasley ran towards them.

"_Bet, _did I hear?" Fred cried.

"Yes we did," Lily said coolly.

"What's the subject?" Fred said eagerly.

"Rose and McLaggen being a couple, _or _Scorpius and Rose being a couple. I'm on McLaggen, Albus on Scorpius," she said.

"OI! I'M SITTING RIGHT HERE!" Scorpius shouted.

"Shush, don't interrupt her, that's awfully rude, Scorpius," James said, tutting.

"Look who's talking," Scorpius said, indicating his books. James ignored him.

"Well, I gotta be with Albus on this one," James said, "Definitely a Scorrose,"

"I'm with Lily. Maybe not McLaggen, but _never _Malfoy," Fred said.

"Okay, it's on!" Albus said confidently, "15 galleons?"

"Make it 30!" Lily cried.

"Could you guys stop bragging? _We get that you're rich," _Scorpius said.

They ignored him.

"Fine, 30 it is!" James shot back.

"Your parents will never approve this," Scorpius said, trying to break this off.

"WHO GIVES?" Fred roared. Scorpius flinched.

_Rose's POV_

The news spread like a wild fire that there was a bet against Rose. Started off by.. none other than her dear cousins themselves.

"LILY POTTER!" Rose shrieked.

"Uh oh," Lily muttered, glancing at Albus slyly.

"You _betted _on my social life?" she shouted, "What kinda person are you?"

"Calm down, Rose, this is the Great Hall, everyone can hear-" James began cautiously.

"I don't care! They know everything about me anyways! And you betted on me with _Malfoy or McLaggen? _Well, for your information, _none of you will win!" _she continued shouting.

"Well, that's a waste of money," Dom muttered.

People had joined in the bet, taking sides. Well, it was only the family.

Dom and Roxanne sided with Albus and James. Molly and Lucy sided with Lily. Hugo went with no one because he didn't want anything to happen with Rose.

"Don't worry, Weasley, it's not serious, it's just an idea of entertainment for those immature children," Scorpius said coolly.

"Children?" James gasped.

"Yes, James, children," he said, looking into his eyes.

"I'm older than him!" James whispered furiously to Fred.

"Well, you don't act older!" Rose snapped.

"Aw, don't be pissed about this, Rosie, it's just an-" Albus started coaxing.

"No. You thee Potters, shut up. I don't want to hear from you," Rose said coldly.

"Who gives about her feelings, the bet is still on!" Rose heard James whisper and she stormed out of the Great Hall.

_Scorpius's POV_

Ignoring the bets and stares, Scorpius carried on being friends with Rose, and he decided that he liked it. She were nothing compared to Albus, but it was nice to be good with her, laughing at her jokes, hating on the same person.

But he couldn't stay like this forever with her. Either he admits the love, or...

He gets a new crush.

**Well, that's the fifth chapter! Sorry if it were kinda boring, but I think we deserved one chapter without chaos, and just a bit of humor. (xD)**

**I want to thank you for the reviews and the followers, it is waaaay more than I expected! I will not disappoint you *pinky finger* **

**Special thanks to Mimzy69, I loved your suggestion, I will fit it in maybe some where after this one! :D **

**I want to write about Quidditch as well, because it's cool.. xD **

**Hint about next chapter: Rose and Scorpius both sets out for a new crush**

**That's it for today! See you on Chapter Six! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Unfortunately. **

Chapter six

_Rose's POV_

"So, Weasley, you hear about the bet?" McLaggen said, smirking.

Rose sighed. The last thing she needed up arrogant McLaggen interfering in her life.

"Yes, I did. It's just my family being immature, McLaggen. It won't affect your life," she replied coolly.

"Ah, Rosie, dear, but I want it to affect my life," he said.

Rose grounded her teeth together, then smiled.

"I don't know what you are proposing," she said.

"Well, say me and you went out-" he began.

"No," Rose cut him short.

"According to Lily Potter, you have a crush on me?" McLaggen said.

Curse you, Lily.

"Used to," Rose corrected shiftily, "Now I don't,"

"But-"

"No buts," Rose said, looking at him, "I'm sorry, you're a nice guy, but I just want to stay as friends,"

He looked disappointed, then smiled.

"Okay. Tell me if you change your mind," he said.

"I will," Rose promised.

"Okay then. See you in five seconds," he said, stalking away. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Whoa whoa whoa, am I seeing McLaggen checking you out?" Lily said, winking, as she ran over.

"No, you're seeing me, turning McLaggen away from a date," Rose said coolly.

"WHAT? Are you mental?" she screamed.

"No. I do not like McLaggen, Lily,"

"Wh- So you like _Scorpius?" _she gasped.

"NO! Scorpius and McLaggen aren't the only human beings of this world, Lily!" Rose snapped.

"But they are the only ones who could actually get along with a stuck up like you!"

"OI!" she roared.

"Sorry, I mean, I got carried away.."

"Well, well, well, looks like we're winning, Lils!" James called as he and Albus walked over, apparently seeing McLaggen's disappointment.

"Not yet, you haven't!" Lily said boldly.

"Whateva, Lils. Rosie, you wanna go see Scorpy?" Albus winked.

"NO!" Rose shouted, exhausted about her family's behavior.

"Aw, bad day?" Dom said, walking over.

"You have no idea! Starting off by my family betting on my love life-" she growled, shooting her family glares. They looked guilty, then defiant, then guilty again, "And with McLaggen flirting with me-"

"HA!" Fred shouted in James's face.

"-But failing-"

"Oh," Fred muttered, and James grinned smugly.

"And shockingly, Scorpius Malfoy seems like the only person who I can actually get along with in this world! Because my family are acting like retards!" Rose yelled.

"Or.. you're attracted to his.. muscles?" James suggested feebly.

"That's so gay," Fred snorted.

"Oi, it's hard to think from Rose's perspective," he defended himself.

"Yes. Not normal girls, but _Rose,_" Albus said.

"I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE!"

Albus smiled an innocent smile.

Scorpius thought about his crush with Rose.

_No. _Cannot happen.

He needed a new crush that would avert his thoughts from Rose.

Why? Because she were a Weasley. And with people betting on them, well.. Scorpius wanted to prove them wrong.

Most of all, he didn't want to face Rose's father.

There were so many people more attractive than Rose. So why this she stick to his brain?

So much more attractive girls flirting with him, yet Rose stuck out from the crowd, even though she had no interest in him. _Why? _

He looked around the Slytherin common room, and chose a most.. good looking girl.

Kiana Zabini. Okay, it's on.

He put on an attractive smile and slid into a seat next to her.

"Hello, Kiana," he said, smiling.

Kiana looked confused, then smiled, folding her legs and scooting closer to him.

"Hello, Malfoy," she said, bashing her eyelashes.

"Well, I was thinking.. about you. All my life. And I cannot take this anymore," he muttered.

She looked at him with those eyes, "It's on," she whispered.

She threw herself on him and snogged him full on the mouth.

This had better work.

_Rose's POV_

"OI! Albus, did you hear?" a guy shouted.

What?" Albus called.

"SCORPIUS MALFOY SNOGGED KIANA ZABINI!"

"_What?" _he spluttered.

"Oh, looks like we're winning, huh Albus?" Lucy grinned.

"Wha- Why would he- what-" Albus gaped.

"Dude, this you hear? Malfoy snogged-" Fred shouted, storming over.

"Yes, I did hear!" he snapped, and rubbed his temple as if he were having a head ache.

As if this were the hardest thing to believe in the world.

Rose was surprised to feel a tiny twinge of hurt. All those times.. she actually sort of believed Malfoy liked her, and even herself had to face she had grown to admit her crush on Malfoy. But he had just.. gotten a new one.

Or he never had one in the first place.

"Oh man," James groaned as she slumped down next to Albus.

"Is this possible?" Albus said in a shushed voice.

"Apparently," James whispered, "Oh my god,"

"When are the Aurors coming?" Rose said sarcastically.

They merely looked at her.

"It's a big crisis, isn't it? Malfoy snogging Zabini? It's terrifying, huh? So scared," Rose said, sarcasm adding to her voice every time her mouth formed a word, "Such a big crisis that you have to groan as if Voldemort's come back to life!"

"Don't jinx it!" Albus and James shouted.

Stupid Potters. Being Harry Potter's son, they had started to act like Uncle Harry.

"Anyways, is that jealousy I sense in your voice?" Albus said.

"No, it's sarcasm. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll leave you suckers," Rose said coldly, and left.

But was it jealousy? McLaggen's grin burned her mind.

She knew what to do.

**A/N: Boring? Funny? Interesting? Areas to improve? Opinions! **

**Sorry if the chapters are too peaceful these days, I'll put some chaos in the next one.**

**Next chapter: Jealousy! And some plans from James Albus to tear the couples apart. POV on Albus, I expect! xD **

**Till next time!**

**~Grace **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Albus's POV

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD, ALBUS!" Dom screamed and ran over to Albus.

"Alright, Dom, take a deep breath, breath out, in, out.." Albus said calmly.

"ROSE SNOGGED MCLAGGEN!" she shrieked, totally ignoring him.

"WHAT?" Albus shouted.

"I KNOW RIGHT!"

"Am I the only one who just saw Rose sucking on McLaggen's ugly face?" James said.

"No, everyone did," Roxanne said grimly.

"This is.. bad! Not just because of the bet, but because.. she snogged _McLaggen_! Oh, shame to the family!" Albus said, face palming himself.

"Looks like we're winning, Al!" Lily said cheerfully.

"Don't you care, Lily? Do you _want_ Rose to end up as Mrs McLaggen?" James roared.

"No, I want to end up fifty galleons richer," Lily said pleasantly.

"Jeez, guys, it's only been one month since school began, they could break up any time," Roxanne grumbled.

"DON'T JINX IT," Lily and Fred screamed.

"This is the first time I heard Fred scream like a little girl in all our friendship," James muttered.

But Roxanne was right. They could break up anytime. It just had to happen now.

"Dude, maybe you can plan your evil plan a bit more quietly?" James hissed.

Did he just say that aloud? Albus smiled innocently and led the others to the Gryffindor common room.

"We need a plan," James announced.

"No kidding," Dom said.

"Ideas?"

"We murder McLaggen and Zabini, then use the Imperius to put Rose and Scorpius together," Albus suggested.

"NO," Roxanne shouted.

"Fine, we get to the whole 'true love' showbang and show Scorpius and Rose that the person they chose is _not right for them,_" Albus said, doing finger quote marks.

"Good. Now say that again without sarcasm," Dom said.

"I actually liked the first plan," James said.

"Shush," Roxanne snapped, "I like the second,"

"For all we know, McLaggen's just using Rose for publicity," Dom said.

"For all we know, Zabini's just using Scorpius for publicity as well," Roxanne said.

"For all we know, Rose and Scorpius loves each other, but can't admit it!"

"For all we know, they're just trying to make each other jealous!"

"For all we know, there's a giant squid in the dungeons!" Albus snapped.

They stopped cooing and snapped back into the present.

"Yes, ladies, instead of cooing like a freak, FIND OUT IF YOUR ASSUMPTIONS ARE TRUE," James ordered.

Dom and Roxanne nodded importantly.

"WE GOT IT!" Roxanne roared, running into the room.

"Well?" James said eagerly.

"Wow, it's only been ten minutes," Albus said.

"Women does better research than aurors," he snorted.

"Fair enough," he laughed.

"HELLO? YOU READY TO LISTEN?" Dom shouted.

"Oh, sorry, proceed," James said.

"Well, Zabini's only dating Scorpius for publicity," Dom said.

"Not surprising," James snorted.

"And McLaggen's only dating Rose to have sex," Roxanne said.

"Yeah, not.. wait what?"

"How do you guys find that out?" Albus said in amazement.

"We have our ways," Dom said, flicking her hair.

"So? What's the plan?" Roxanne said.

"Okay, so if McLaggen's wanting sex from Rose, we should probably make him crazy like Professor Longbottom's parents with a torturous cruciatus curse, throw him in the fire, watching his flesh burn down into ashes, then throw the ashes into the sea," James said in an evil voice.

"Be realistic, James," Dom said, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry," he said hastily.

"We should probably get Hugo into this," Albus said, "Hugo can rip Rose and McLaggen apart, and we can just deal with Zabini,"

"WE'RE NOT KILLING ANYONE," Roxanne said.

"Yeah we are," James said.

"The plan was not to murder someone!"

"Now it is," Albus said.

"Look! ROSE IS A STRONG GIRL, SHE WON'T HAVE SEXUAL INTERCOURSE WITH THE DAMN GUY!" Dom shouted.

Some people started glancing at them.

"Please speak a bit louder, I think there's someone in the St. Murgo's Hospital in coma, who didn't _quite_ hear you," Albus said scornfully.

"Sorry," she said hastily.

"Right. New plan, then.."

Scorpius's POV

"Hey, Rose!" Scorpius said cheerfully, sitting down next to her in the library.

She glanced up at him.

"Um hi," she said.

She pointed at his neck.

"You have a love bit there. Huge. I'd hide it if I were you,"

Scorpius blushed and hastily put a hand over it.

"Nice way of hiding it," Rose rolled her eyes.

"Um well, she can be a bit violent," Scorpius said.

"Mm hmm, tell me about it,"

"Well, I-" Scorpius stopped, "What do you mean, tell me about it?"

"N-Nothing," she stammered.

He examined her.

"OI! You have a bruise on your wrist!" Scorpius shouted, grabbing her wrist.

"Mr Malfoy!" Madam Price hissed.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Shut up!" Rose snapped.

"You have a bruise!" he whispered furiously.

"No kidding, Sherlock!"

"Who the hell is Sherlock?"

"Never mind!"

Silence.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked.

"No,"

"He did!"

"No, he didn't!"

"He _so _did!"

"So what if he did?" Rose snapped, "It doesn't matter!"

"What? Break up with him!" he ordered.

"You can't make me break up with McLaggen!" she hissed.

"Wh- You-"

"I love him, okay?" she said.

His heart stopped for a moment.

"Just like you love her," Rose sighed.

Her? What was _her_ compared to Rose?

"Well, I-"

"And I've seen girls get bruises after dating _you,_ Malfoy, so stop acting like a hypocrite," Rose said.

This time, it was anger that made his heart stop for a moment.

"So you think I'm like him? That I hurt girls?" Scorpius yelled.

"Mr Malfoy!" Madam Price called.

He ignored her.

"Well, you are! I've seen you around, sucking on their faces like a dementor trying to suck out their souls! McLaggen is much better than you!"

"Oh, so now you're comparing me to him!" Scorpius shouted.

"Mr Malfoy!" Madam Price yelled.

"You were sucking on her face like a dementor! Well, trauma, I guess, thinking where all your relatives belong!" Rose snapped.

Anger and hurt hit Scorpius like a wave.

"You were licking McLaggen's face like the bitch you are!'" Scorpius shouted.

"MR MALFOY!" Madam Price roared.

Rose gasped, and Scorpius knew he crossed the line.

"Listen, Rose, I'm really-"

"No, don't," she said shakily, "Don't bother,"

She got up and started to leave.

"Rose, wait.." Scorpius said hopelessly.

She shook her head, and reached the door. Before she left, she turned and looked at him.

"And I thought we were just getting along," she said coldly, and left.

That left a hollow feeling inside him.

"MR MALFOY, THE HEAD MISTRESS WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS! DISRUPTING THE STUDENTS, THEN HURTING ANOTHER FRIEND'S FEELINGS BY HARSH WORDS! I'LL BE TELLING YOUR FATHER!" Madam Price roared.

"She- She's not my friend!" Scorpius snapped, and ran out.

"No, she's way more than that," he hear someone say before he left.

Rose's POV

Rose furiously wiped the tears off her cheeks. Why was she crying? Scorpius and her rowing, nothing new!

_He called you a bitch. _

And he looked like he meant it.

'You shouldn't have had a go at his family,' brain told her.

"He started it," she mumbled.

'No, you started it,' the brain said smartly.

"Oh, just shut up," she sighed and walked into the Gryffindor common room.

Albus had told her the password for Gryffindor so that she could visit any time.

"Hi Rose!" Lily greeted her happily.

Her smile wiped off her face when she saw the tear drops.

"Oh no. What happened?" she said, putting an arm around her.

They sat down on the couch.

"Nothing," Rose mumbled.

"It is something!" she cried.

Rose shook her head.

There was a pause.

"Was it.. was it McLaggen?" Lily asked hesitantly.

Rose looked at her in surprise.

Sure, McLaggen was pretty violent, and the only thing he wanted to do was get her into bed, which she would not let it happen. She wanted to break up with him, but.. she couldn't. She couldn't, not that Scorpius had publicly insulted her.

"No," she said, "No, it's not,"

Albus came with James, chattering.

"Hi Rosie!" he said cheerfully. He stopped, "Uh oh. What's wrong?"

Rose had stopped crying ten minutes ago, and her eyes were not red anymore. Well, best friends just realize things, she suppose.

"Nothing," Rose said.

"Was it McLaggen?" James said immediately.

"No!" Rose scowled, "Why are you all against my boyfriend?"

She got up to leave, and as she left, she heard Albus muttering,

"McLaggen described as a boyfriend, damn, that's weird,"

Yes. Indeed it was.

**A/U: Hi! Sorry I didn't upload for a while, I was too busy, forgive me, please? :) **

**I hoped you liked that one, I tried to put chaos in it cuz if the planning took over the whole chapter, it'd be boring**

**Coming up: CHAOS IN QUIDDITCH! ;) **

**Till next time (Promise I'll update earlier that this!) **

**~Grace **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

_Rose's POV_

"So there's an upcoming Quidditch match, isn't there?" Albus said.

"Yep, but, we get to relax and watch nerds and jerks battle," James said.

"You mean swat at each other with their eyes closed until one of their hopeless seekers finally spot the snitch after three days of Quidditch," Albus said.

They laughed and fist bumped each other, congratulating themselves as the funniest guys in the world.

"Shut up, that's so mean," Rose scowled.

"Ah, sorry, Rose, but if you must know we're going for you," James said, winking.

"Yes, we usually wouldn't, but since you're in it," Albus said.

"No, you're going for us because you hate Slytherin," Rose corrected with a sigh.

"No, usually we would go throw tomatoes, but we're not doing that this time," James said.

"You're like a prevention for tomatoes," Albus said.

"I'm so touched, I replaced tomatoes," Rose said sarcastically, sniffing away a fake tear.

Albus and James laughed as if it were the funniest thing she ever said and she couldn't help smiling.

"So.. why aren't you hanging out with Scorpius?" James said.

"We argued," Rose shrugged.

"But what happened?" he pressed.

"Come on, it's been a whole week, Rosie," Albus said.

"He just insulted me really bad, that's all," she said, "No big deal,"

"You were crying," James said.

Rose stiffened.

"Yes, we know you cried because of Scorpius," Albus said.

"How?" she demanded.

"Oh, Maurderer's map, we saw you two together and then you rapidly disappearing," he said.

"We played dumb to see if you were lying," James said.

Damn, the map.

"Well, what happened between us is a secret," Rose said.

"Fine, fine," Albus rolled his eyes, "I'll just get it out of Scorpius,"

"He wouldn't tell either," she said.

_Scorpius's POV_

"You _what?" _Albus shouted.

"Yep," Scorpius nodded, "And I regret it,"

"That is _not _a regret face!"

"Dude, come on, chill.."

"No, I will not chill, how dare you call my cousin-"

"Oh, so Rose is _your cousin _all of a sudden, huh?" he said.

"You're the one who swore, not me! Damn you, you dirty piece of crap!" Albus snapped.

"Right, I'm the only one who swore," Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"I am so mad at you right now," Albus folded his arms.

Albus was angry. Okay, Albus was really angry. Albus was his best mate. He never got mad.

"Mate, look, I'm sorry for.." Scorpius began.

"Now the whole Rose and Scorpius thing will _never _work out!" Albus exploded, "Thanks for loosing me ten galleons, Scorpius!"

"Actually, it's fifty," he corrected.

A pause.

"Damn you!" he cried, and disappeared.

Scorpius shook his head slightly. He decided to ignore Albus. He had a match coming. Against Ravenclaw; McLaggen.

_Rose's POV_

"Ready?" McLaggen grinned, approaching.

Rose nodded nervously and followed the team.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. Me being Beater, I'll beat some people up there," he said.

"How'd you become Ravenclaw?" Rose snapped.

"What?"

"Oh nothing," she muttered. He belonged in Slytherin.

"Babe, you're acting extremely rude these days," he said angrily.

Rose instantly softened her face down.

"I'm sorry, I just.. nervous, you know? First match,"

He instantly nodded in an 'understanding' face.

"Yes, I know," he said, throwing his arms around her, squeezing her shoulder. She felt as if her shoulders were breaking. She couldn't breathe.

"Oi! Have your couple moment later!" Frank called.

"Sorry!" Rose cried, following.

Before they went on the broomsticks, McLaggen made sure everyone was watching, before giving her a sloppy kiss on the lips, which he decided was 'cool.'

His kisses were always disgusting.

The whole field 'awwwww'ed, and Rose found it annoying, but McLaggen seemed to enjoy it.

"They're just kissing, you see it everyday!" Rose made out James shouting.

"Yeah, grow up!" Dom shouted.

"That wasn't even a good kiss, probably!" Roxanne yelled.

"Of course it wasn't, it was from McLaggen!" Albus shouted.

They were openly criticizing McLaggen? Despite of herself, Rose laughed.

"Are you laughing? Aren't you going to defend me?" McLaggen said in disbelief.

"OI! DON'T LOOK AT MY SISTER WITH YOUR FILTHY EYES!" Hugo roared.

"They're just messing around," she smiled, ruffling his hair.

McLaggen looked unconvinced, then got on his broom.

Incredible how Rose could hear her family from this far.

And then she noticed the microphone. Oh, what'd she expect?

"Clean game!" Madam Hooch shouted, "Got it?"

"Clean game, that'll last for the first few hours, but it'll turn dirty for the next few days!" James said loudly. Everyone laughed.

Lorcan Scamander was up in the commenters box.

"And they are off! Ravenclaw's got a new keeper, Rose Weasley, she'll be great, yay Weasley! Anyways, the chasers are passing around the ball, who bothers to memorize their names, we're only here for Malfoy and Weasley anyways! Sorry professor! Okay, chaser number one from Ravenclaw has gotten the quaffle, Slytherin number one steals it, passes it to number two-"

"DO IT PROPERLY SCAMANDER!" Professor McGonagall shouted.

But no one was paying attention, they were just watching Rose or Scorpius.

"OH! QUAFFLE PELTING TOWARDS RAVENCLAW POST!" Lorcan warned.

Rose snapped into the game, sped towards the post with speed of light and blocked the quaffle easily.

"Weasley blocks it!"

Ravenclaws cheered from the stands.

"That's my girlfriend!" McLaggen said loudly.

Rose made out Scorpius, smiling and giving her a thumbs up.

Was he.. congratulating her? She forgot all about the argument and she smiled back.

"Why are you smiling at Malfoy?" McLaggen snapped.

"What? Oh, nothing," Rose said hurriedly.

Lorcan commented rubbish, but people were making out the game fine without him.

And then McLaggen got the bludger and aimed it towards Scorpius. The bludger pelted towards his head.

"No!" Rose covered her shriek with her mouth.

Scorpius ducked in time and looked bewildered.

"You're not allowed to attack a chaser without a quaffle!" Rose shouted.

McLaggen looked shocked that she were yelling at him.

"So what, you're sticking up for Malfoy?" he growled.

"No, I'm reminding you of the rules, it's time you followed them!"

"Weasley has a point," Madam Hooch said, "Penalty to Slytherin,"

"Why did you do that, Rose?" McLaggen roared.

"Shut it, McLaggen," Frank ordered, "She's right. It's only fair. Besides, she's the one blocking off the quaffle, not you,"

McLaggen growled again and Rose felt fear.

She rose up to the air and faced Scorpius.

Dead silence.

Scorpius gave her a small smile and aimed.

What? He were going easy!

Sure it was far from her, but none of the techniques that he used in other games!

She blocked it off easily.

"Weasley blocks it! Man, she's on fire!" Lorcan whistled.

"Well done, Rose!" Frank clapped.

Slytherin team glared at Scorpius, but he merely shrugged and gave Rose another smile.

Kiana Zabini frowned and glared at Rose.

The game went on. Rose started missing some as the game got rapid.

And then a bludger came towards her and she ducked.

Kiana Zabini scowled.

"Penalty to Ravenclaw!" Madam Hooch shouted.

"You okay?" McLaggen said, fake worrying.

"Yes," Rose said, her eyes on Scorpius, who were talking to Zabini angrily.

Zabini kept attacking Rose. She had no idea why.

"Stop attacking my girlfriend!" McLaggen cried, and in retaliation, he attacked Scorpius.

"No!" Rose whispered.

It ended with Slytherin's victory, but that didn't matter.

They all went to the ground and McLaggen rushed to Scorpius and punched him.

Dead silence.

McLaggen kicked him next and Scorpius groaned hopelessly on the floor.

"Jack!" Rose hissed, "What's wrong with you?"

"He was flirting with you!" he roared.

Rose felt anger boiling in her stomach.

"We're best friends!" she snapped.

"He was smiling at you and everything and it was working!" he argued.

"You got jealous? That's so pathetic!"

"Are you calling me pathetic?" he growled.

"Rose, I'm okay," Scorpius gasped, getting up.

"Pity," McLaggen snapped, and kicked him again.

"Stop! Stop it!" Rose shrieked and McLaggen hit Scorpius and Scorpius hit back.

"Shut up, you idiot!" McLaggen roared.

People were panicking now.

Zabini was screaming swears at McLaggen, and the whole of Ravenclaw team were grabbing McLaggen to stop him from flipping over and punching Scorpius.

Tears were welling up in Rose's eyes. Scorpius was bleeding badly and he was angry.

And then a slap hit her in the face.

Rose gasped and clutched her burning cheek.

"You slut! This is all your fault!" Zabini shrieked.

"Mine?" Rose spluttered.

"Yes, yours! You couldn't be satisfied with one man, could you?"

She was crying as well.

"There's nothing going on between me and Scorpius!" Rose cried.

Zabini slapped her again.

"Slut! Slut! Slut!" Zabini shrieked, and every time she said 'slut' she slapped Rose.

"Stop," Rose said quietly.

"SLUT!" Zabini kicked her shin.

"Hitting me won't do anything!" Rose shouted, tears pounding down her cheeks as well.

"You're an evil slut! You- Scorpius is mine! How dare you flirt with him? Pity how my bludgers didn't kill you off, you bitch!"

Second time she's been called that. Was she really one?

"Slut!" she shrieked again.

The bad thing was some people in the stands were repeating her.

"Slut.." a group of people said loudly.

Now even the rest of the team were arguing.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Professor McGonagall boomed.

Several people stopped.

"STOP!"

They all stopped.

"Detention, ALL OF YOU!"

"But professor-" Zabini began innocently.

"ALL OF YOU!" she roared, "Seven o'clock, my office!"

"Go change," Madam Hooch ordered.

"You're an idiot," McLaggen growled when everyone had left in the changing room.

Rose said nothing.

"Why did you go against me like that? Do you not love me anymore?" he shouted.

He looked ready to punch her.

"I'm sorry," Rose murmured.

"Damn right, you should be. You got any way to make it up to me?"

Rose leaned in and kissed him, which he kissed back slobbishly and grossly.

He pushed her down onto the bench and then Rose felt panic rising.

"No, no, no, no," Rose said.

"I want this,"

"Well, I don't!" Rose said desperately as she heard a belt unbuckling.

"You have to make it up to me!"

"Not in this way!" she cried.

"McLaggen, I suggest you leave," said a voice.

Rose glanced at the speaker, and saw Scorpius.

McLaggen scowled, but surprisingly he just left.

She got up and looked at him with shocked eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Of course I am!" she snapped, "Why shouldn't I be?"

"Well, you did almost have sex with him.."

"Almost! And I didn't need your help!"

"Yeah right," he sneered and started imitating her voice, "'_No, no no, I don't want this! Noo..'" _

Rose felt heat rising to her cheeks.

"Sod off, Malfoy!"

"Why are you angry at me?"

"Do you think I'm helpless? Trying to act like the grand hero, like just now when you were bleeding on the floor?" she demanded.

Scorpius had gone stony.

"You're arrogant! Plain arrogant! I don't know how I could've ever been your friend!"

"I'll walk away from your life, then. If you hate me so much," he said.

Rose instantly regretted her words. Sure, they had said heart breaking words, but walking away from her life? No way.

"No, Scorpius, I didn't mean it," Rose said hurriedly.

"I think you did," he said, and he looked hurt, "See you, then. Or not,"

Rose stared after him blankly, lost for words.

**A/N: Okay, hate on me, I don't blame you. **

**Sorry for the late update, I'm in holiday and I'm visiting Korea (gangnam style xD). I didn't have wifi signal in the house. :( **

**Also, do you think this happened.. all of a sudden? Should I have made Scorpius and Rose apologize to each other, and then add in all the smiling issues? (hehe) I don't know, maybe the fighting was too sudden as well.**

**Not my best chapter.. :/ but review so that I can improve :) **

**See you next chapter, hopefully it'll be updated sooner than this one! **

**~Grace**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

_Scorpius's POV _

Scorpius glanced at Rose uneasily. She had a straight face and was scrubbing the trophy silently, unlike the others who were goofing around, thrusting sponges upon one another.

He didn't know what to say. After their argument, he wanted to make it up to her by being charming in Quidditch, and that got him bleeding on the floor. He defended her from McLaggen and she got angry at him. He didn't know what to do anymore.

"Shouldn't have started this whole thing," he muttered.

Rose glanced at him, then went back to her trophy.

He wanted to talk to her. Work this out. But with McLaggen's sharp eye on him, he was risking his life even looking at her.

Kiana Zabini was staring at him as if to love-fight with her, but he wasn't in a mood. Even if he ever did that, he'd only ever do it with Rose.

Scorpius was broken away from his thoughts when a wet sponge landed on his head.

Wait. Did he need to glance up? Probably his teammates.

Scorpius sighed and laughed good naturally and glanced up, rolling his eyes in exasperation. Perfect act to keep the thing going.

He was surprised to see McLaggen grinning with a sponge in his hand.

Okay. Somehow, it was fine when his friends threw sponges at him, but if McLaggen did it, this was not okay.

"Did you just throw a sponge at me?" Scorpius said.

"Perhaps," McLaggen grinned.

"Some nerve," he snorted and he threw a sponge on McLaggen.

"You did not!"

And suddenly, it was war.

Everything they did was made into a 'Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw' war. Usually it was Gryffindor they were against.

In retaliation, Zabini threw a sponge at Rose.

Rose glared up at her, but did not hit back.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Slytherin team were throwing sponges at each other, the trophies way beyond their thoughts.

"Stop this right now!" Rose shouted.

Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"What are you, twelve?" she said, "We're in detention. Just scrub and we can go back to our own common rooms!"

"And who's fault is it that we're here?" Zabini snapped, "Your violent evil boyfriend!"

"It's Malfoy's fault," some dude in Ravenclaw snarled.

"How is it my fault?" Scorpius snapped. He usually was not this sensitive, but with the sensitivity going on in Ravenclaw, he thought his behavior ought to be allowed.

"If you didn't flirt with our keeper in the first place-"

"I didn't flirt with her!" he said.

"Yeah you did, just like you always do!"

"Why the bloody hell would I flirt with _Rose Weasley _of all those people?" Scorpius snorted.

There it was. Hurtful, mean comments.

The hurt in Rose's eyes were obvious, but she didn't show it in her voice.

"Same way towards you, Malfoy," Rose said.

"Glad that we got that sorted out," Scorpius said.

He just couldn't apologize to her, right there, in front of all those people. Damn that pride.

"You! Stay away from my boyfriend," Zabini shrieked.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"I mean it," she said.

"Okay!" Rose cried, "Why won't you just- leave me alone?"

Zabini snorted and threw a sponge.

"Stop it. We're mature enough not to react like this around sponges," Rose said coldly.

She rolled her eyes and threw another sponge.

"I stand corrected, I see you're not," Rose said.

If Rose was trying to win this battle with maturity, Scorpius could tell she was losing. Rose was becoming very wet.

Scorpius tried saying that through his eyes, which only resulted McLaggen exploding.

"There! You just looked at my girlfriend!" he roared.

"Yes, pardon me for looking at the Weasel with my filthy eyes!" Scorpius said sarcastically.

"I think Weasley thinks she's so pretty and can have all the boys in the world," Zabini said.

"Are you sure you're not talking about yourself?" Rose said loudly.

"No, we're discussing you,"

Rose threw a sponge which missed.

"Now who's being mature?" Scorpius muttered.

"You can't even hit someone with a sponge!" Zabini shrieked laughing, "How do you even play Quidditch?"

"Quit bullying her!" a Ravenclaw girl cried.

Zabini snorted out laughing and poured water over Rose's head.

Rose gave a yelp of alarm and the Slytherins burst out laughing. Scorpius didn't know how to react.

He did know that he should defend Rose.

"I think we can stop now," Scorpius said.

Zabini arched her back at him, "Are you defending Weasley?"

"No, I'm just saying we can stop this," he said.

"You want me to stop being mean to Rose Weasley? Why? You hate her!"

"I do! I do, but it's getting pathetic," Scorpius said.

"I can defend myself!" Rose burst out.

Scorpius blinked.

"You think I can't, but I can defend myself! I don't need you to stick around and defend me!" she snapped.

"What? What is she saying?" Zabini demanded.

Cold anger flashed through Scorpius. He ignored Zabini.

"Oh, just like you defended yourself so well when McLaggen were going to rape you-" he began angrily.

"He wouldn't rape me, he's my boyfriend!" she shrieked.

"You don't love him!" Scorpius snapped.

"Who are _you _to be telling me whom I love?" Rose snarled, "Besides, you date Zabini! Like you love _her!" _

"Of course he loves me! We date, you big fat slut!" Zabini shrieked.

"Really? I don't think he loves you, Kiana. I think he's just using you to get closer to someone else," Rose said coldly.

"Aren't you doing the same?" Scorpius shouted.

"No! I'm not like you!" Rose yelled.

"What-" Scorpius stopped. He looked at Rose straight in the eyes intensely, and finally saw regret flash in her eyes.

"Okay, Malfoy, I admit, that was a little too harsh-"

"Tell McGonagall I didn't feel well and went to the nurse," Scorpius said to Zabini.

He turned and left the room, brimming with anger and sadness.

* * *

"Let me get this straight- you had a sponge war, and then said some whole crap of hurtful stuff, and then stormed out the room," Albus said, his eyebrows raised.

"If you say it that way, it makes us sound super cheesy, but yes, that is what happened," Scorpius said.

"I can't believe I miss out on all the fun stuff," Albus grumbled.

"Oi, it wasn't fun. It was.."

"Sad? The feeling you lost your true love forever?" he said.

"Shut it,"

"I'm sorry, but I can tell you really like Rose!" Albus said. Scorpius knew the first part wasn't true.

"You're wrong," Scorpius lied.

"I'm never wrong, Scorpius," Albus laughed.

"You're wrong loads of times," he said.

"This time I'm not. I'm positive," he said, nodding, "I really think something steady could happen between you guys,"

Well, at least he weren't shoving the bet into his face anymore.

* * *

Scorpius opened his book to study. There was a small note in the middle of the pages.

**Meet me in the Trophy room at three o'clock.**

**Wizard duel. **

Damn. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: So.. hi! It's been a while. No, a really long while, and I'm really sorry. I've been awfully busy at school, and with sports and blah blah, useless excuses. **

**I took a lot of the advices I got seriously, so if you noticed some changes in the story, it's me listening to your constructive criticisms! :D Thank you, thank you, thank you, for not being mean and being nice and helpful! **

**So.. did you like it? Hate it? Give feedbacks!**

**~Grace**


End file.
